LOS PRIMEROS CASOS DE KEN
by darthshinji
Summary: LOS CASOS QUE ORILLARON A KEN POR OPTAR POR SU PROFECCION. KEN ASE GALA DE SU INTELIGENCIA Y HABILIDAD DE DEDUCCION PARA RESOLVER LOS CASOS MAS ENGAÑOSOS.
1. Chapter 1

LOS PRIMEROS CASOS DE KEN

No sé si sea buena idea llevar dos fics al mismo tiempo, pero lo intentare, y tal vez pronto sean tres. Pero espero que les guste, esta historia está basada varios años después de que se termina la serie, una de las cosas que más m extraño al final es como un chico como ken, que aunque gracias al poder de lo oscuro lo hacía tener grandes habilidades, termino siendo un simple policía, espero que en los próximos capítulos de este fic se pueda dar a entender el por qué se eligió esta profesión para este peculiar personaje.

Gracias por su comprensión por esto, les invito a que comenten y se aceptan todo tipo de críticas.

* * *

era una noche muy especial para un chico que se dirigía al departamento de ciertas digielegidas, el sol apenas se estaba empezando a ocultar, por lo que parecía ser una cómoda tarde de noviembre, una pequeña caminata seguida de un breve recorrido en tren, una caminata mas y por fin llego a su destino, toco a la puerta un par de veces, ya debería estar esperándolo, pero siempre que llegaba a esa puerta en particular se ponía un tanto nervios, se le secaba la boca y tenía que esforzarse más para que le salieran las palabas de la boca, pero aun así siempre conseguía decir las palabras apropiadas para esa persona en particular.

-No te preocupes yo abro- eso fue lo que se oyó a lo antes de que cierta castaña con un pedazo de pan en la boca abriera la puerta, kari se quito con una mano el pan de la boca y saludo a su viejo amigo, y también enemigo, (por fortuna), pero me estoy desviando del tema.

Hola ken pasa por favor –decía una amigable kari que había crecido mucho en estos últimos años, ahora compartía departamento con yolei, no era fácil ir a la universidad desde sus antiguas casas, así que pensaron que esa era la mejor opción, ken la saludo amigablemente, aunque no era por ella por quien había llegado ahí, de ser así cierto amigo suyo le rompería la cara, y no precisamente me refiero Davis (si saben a lo que me refiero), así es, Tai era muy celoso.

-Pasa yolei vendrá en unos minutos- le decía kari con una sonrisa algo picara, le daba un poco de gracia el hecho de aun estos dos no fueran una pareja declarada, pero era cuestión de tiempo solamente, el chico le tomo la palabra un poco avergonzado al reconocer el pensamiento de kari.

Pasaron unos pocos momentos antes de que yolei llegara a su encuentro, a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas, yolei no solía tardarse demasiado al arreglarse para salir, sabía lo que quería vestir y no le daba tantas vueltas al asunto. Usaba un conjunto de blusa y falda que le quedaban muy bien, unos días atrás ken la había invitado al cine y no es de extrañar que ella aceptara gustosa la invitación, ambos de despidieron de kari y partieron a su cita estipulada de antemano.

Ken se había vuelto un muchacho muy cordial, aun tenía esa personalidad un tanto tímida, pero yolei tenía la habilidad de que no se pusiera nervioso o incomodo, le agradaba pasar el tiempo con ella, y yolei pensaba igual. Una pequeña película en el cine, unas palomitas un refresco y ellos estaban más que encantados. Una típica película de comedia romántica, un final divertido y feliz, y tal vez un breve paseo por el parque. Ambos se encontraban caminando por el parque en una noche fresca, el viento soplaba y ambos se la pasaron hablando de nada en particular, se estaban cómodos platicando de cualquier cosa, mientras estuvieran justos no sentían pasar el tiempo.

Ken no recuerda quien de los dos toco el tema exactamente, pero si recuerda que fue yolei quien hiso la pregunta que tanto daba vueltas ken, ¿Por qué policía?

Ken se encontraba en el segundo año de universidad, pero el escoger la carrera de detective policiaco (no sé si esa carrera exista, pero es mi fic y no me importa, es solo para poder darle el seguimiento lineal al fic, ustedes han de comprender). Ken decidió que no debía ocultarle más las cosas a su mejor amiga. Así que decidió contarle los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a tomar esa decisión.

Había sido justo antes de ingresar a la universidad, varias universidades estaban más que contentas por darle una beca en la carera de su preferencia. Ken había pensado mucho su decisión, era muy difícil, en las instalaciones de la universidad fue donde se encontró con los seminarios que mostraban a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso las carreras a decidir. Ken tomo la decisión de tomar cada seminario antes de elegir, fue allí donde conoció al profeso Marcus, investigador de escena de crimen, al terminar la sección fue el mismo profesor quien abordo a ken.

Realmente brillaste en la clase ken –le decía el profesor- dime ¿No te interesaría entrar en la carrera de detective?

La verdad no lo había pensado – contestaba ken un poco nervioso- no creo que eso sea para mí.

Tonterías –contesto su sempai- hacia mucho que no veía a nadie con tanta habilidad para observar y deducir la escena del crimen, en verdad te luciste ken, en serio y eso que solo traje fotografías. Me gustaría ver que puedes hacer en un crimen real en persona, presta caso a alguien que conoce de esto un poco, puedes tener futuro en esto.

Gracias, pero creo que probare con los demás seminarios primero entes de elegir, en serio le agradezco su comentario.

Ken, ya te recuerdo, el digielegido –decía el profesor con rostro entusiasta y con los ojos brillando de alegría – ya te recuerdo, uno de los salvadores del digimundo, ya te me hacías familiar ken.

¿Cómo sabe tanto de eso? –preguntaba ken con el rostro sonrojado-

Las noticias corren rápido, y además uno de tus amigos está publicando una serie de novelas con sus aventuras, se han vuelto populares, creo que está estudiando la carrera de literatura en la universidad, es interesante como usa su notoria vivencia para desarrollar su talento, escribir. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Creo que no comprendo lo que me intenta decir profesor.

Veras –contestaba el- tú tienes un talento que no había visto en nadie más desde hace mucho tiempo, una facultad nata de deducción, de unas cuantas fotografías sacaste mas conclusiones que muchos de mis compañeros profesionales. Te importa si te muestro esta fotografía.

Ken asintió con la cabeza mientras el profesor le mostraba algunas imágenes de un caso antiguo, hasta hace poco el criminal había confesado su crimen, eso nunca se hiso de la luz pública. Un pobre hombre sin familiares ni amigos apareció muerto en su casa de repente. Ken las miro un instante y luego el profesor le pidió a ken su opinión.

Me parece que estaba esperando a alguien.

¿Y cómo has podido saber eso?

Por la huella ensangrentada en la cortina, ¿lo ve? No hubiera estado ahí a menos que supiera que alguien vendría, o que alguien lo estaba esperando.

Brillante ken, sabes tenemos un programa especial donde algunos alumnos se les permite colaborar en casos reales, aunque se les paga poco por su participación te da muchos beneficios, sin mencionar que te ofrecen beca completa, todo depende que tanto ayuden en la investigación. Si tú gustas puedo mover algunas influencias para que te acepten. Eso depende si quieres estudiar esta carrera. ¿Qué te parece?

Ken agradeció la invitación, menciono que lo pensaría bien y se marcho. Sus pensamientos divagaban en este asunto, nunca pensó que esa carrera le llamaría tanto la atención. Hasta que varios días ocurrió. En el edificio de ken apareció debajo de las escaleras el cadáver de una mujer. Ken la conocía, era una de las primeras personas que conocía desde que se mudo ahí, ken la apreciaba, y el impacto al ver el cadáver en el suelo fue brutal para él. Un típico accidente en las escaleras, se encontraba bebiendo vino en el segundo piso y cuando bajo se cayó por las escaleras causando la muerte, eso era al menos la opinión de los policías.

Aun así ken sospecho que algo había oculto en todo esto, y cuando voltio allí estaba él, el profesor de universidad, estaba al mando de la investigación.

Un día después de esto ken lo abordo, y le comento su decisión, -quiero aceptar su oferta- fue lo que dijo ken.

El profesor sentía una combinación de alegría y ala ves de tristeza por el trágico acontecimiento que lo había orillado a esa decisión.

-No lo hubieras hecho en mejor momento- el ya sabía el por qué de ken a unirse de forma tan repentina a su investigación, el sabia al igual que ken que eso no era un mero accidente, y ken se lo dijo, esto fue un asesinato.


	2. INVESTIGACION, ELIMINACION Y DEDUCCION

Seguimos donde nos quedamos.

Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo este fic tan retorcido, en especial a lokaria akire, este va dedicado para ti, es bueno saber que el trabajo de uno es bien visto por otros, espero criticas de todo tipo, gracias.

Al día siguiente e estos sucesos fue muy significativo para ken. Fue el día en que se le presento oficialmente para tomar partida en el caso que tanto le perturbaba. Los demás crimino logísticas se impresionaron de ver a su joven compañero, muchos solo pensaron que lo trajeron para traer café nada mas, pero avía algunos que les gustaban trabajar con jóvenes con talento, no eran muchos los que pensaban en esto pero es mejor que nada.

Aun así, ken no fue del todo honesto con sus afirmaciones. Es verdad, esa hermosa mujer que encontró la muerte de una manera tan espantosa, pero no fue por eso por lo que pidió entrar en el caso, no, la verdad nadie se lo podía imaginar, la verdad era muy distinta, el conocía a la víctima, era una mujer de bien, nunca le hiso ningún mal a nadie, era amigable y siempre se preocupaba por los demás, el que alguien le hiciera algo como eso le parecía una verdadera monstruosidad, y él no quería permitir que eso sucediera, por alguna razón el necesitaba estar de cerca en la investigación, quería estar allí cuando el responsable fuera atrapado, eso era poco probable, pues la mayoría de los responsables de la investigación lo veían como un mero accidente, no muchos lo considerarían de otra forma, después de todo el cuerpo fue hallado justo al pie de las escaleras sin mencionar que la autopsia decía que la pobre mujer había ingerido alcohol, todos esos factores juntos daban el diagnostico de una caída meramente accidental debido al estado alcoholizado en el que se encontraba. Aun así eso no lograba convencer a ken, algo seguía preocupándolo, pero primero tenía que estar al tanto de todos los hechos antes de legar a una conclusión.

Esa noche ken se encontraba en la sala de su departamento con un par de latas de bebidas energéticas y con todo el papeleo acerca de este peculiar "accidente", no era tanto como él pensaba, la mayoría era una descripción de los acontecimientos tanto antes como después de que se descubriera el cuerpo, eran pocos los documentos en los que se describía el incidente como tal. Ken tomo una lata y la bebió por completo mientras deseaba en silencio que aquello no se fuera a convertir en una costumbre en el. Se dispuso a acomodar todos los papeles por orden de acontecimientos de aquel día, después se preocuparía por ver cuales sucesos eran relevantes para él, ken sonrió por un momento al recordar de quien había aprendido aquello. Era uno de los métodos del famoso detective de novelas sherlock holmes, ken empezó a recordar aquel día en que estaba con t.k, ya no recuerda exactamente hace cuanto tiempo fue, ambos estaban esperando el camión para encontrarse con los demás, por alguna razón a estos dos se les avía echo tarde.

-Ay que separar lo accidental de lo elemental- le decía t.k a nadie en particular, más bien estaba leyendo en voz alta.

-¿Qué s lo que estás leyendo t.k?- dijo ken quien acababa de llegar y alcanzó a oír esto último del rubio. T.k se limito a mostrar la portada del libro con el nombre impreso. Ken lo leyó y por un momento le extraño que t.k fuera aficionado de ese tipo de lectura.

-No sabía que te gustaran las novelas de detectives t.k-

-No me gustan- fue la respuesta del rubio.

-¿entonces por qué lo estás leyendo?- la pregunta de ken era muy lógica, después de todo uno no hace lo que no le gusta. -Es para la clase de literatura, el profesor eligió los libros para cada uno, nos guste o no, de modo que no tengo muchas opciones- ken tomo asiento a un lado de su amigo. –Es verdad, a ti te gusta escribir, y hablando de eso ¿Qué es eso que dijiste hace un minuto?-

Es una de las frases de holmes- respondía t.k – quería decir que antes de hacerse cualquier teoría se deben ver todos los hechos, una vez que se conozcan se debe elegir cuál de todos es importante para tomarse en cuenta y cual es algo accidental, ósea cual de todos no tiene ninguna importancia para resolver el problema al cual te enfrentas, incluso cuando pudiera parecer que sí.

En ese momento a ken no le pareció que fuera algo que algún día tomaría en serio, pero después sonrió para sí mismo al recordar lo irónica que puede llegar a ser la vida. Y sin más por recordar ken se puso a estudiar toda esa noche.

Yolei se dirigía a visitar a ken al día siguiente, era una de esas visitas improvisada solo para ver como estaba, cuando llego toco a la puerta, pero se preocupo un poco al no recibir respuesta, e suponía que para esas horas ken aun estaría en su casa, tardo unos minutos pero yolei encontró la llave de repuesto de en, se encontraba en la maseta que estaba colgada a un lado de la puerta, se preguntaba por qué la tenia ken, a el no le gustan mucho las plantas. Al entrar se encontró con ken durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá de la sala.

Ken se encontraba durmiendo, pero su mente estaba trabajando más que nunca en el problema al cual se estaba enfrentando, todo lo que había estado estudiando aquella noche le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Pero de pronto su mente decidió que ya era buena hora para venir despertando, cuando ken abrió los ojos se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba bien acomodado en el sofá, sin zapatos y con una sabana tapándole todo el cuerpo. Supuso de inmediato quien había sido – debo recordar agradecerle después – pensó ken. Lo aria por teléfono, pero creyó que sería mejor en persona. De todas formas no tenía tiempo, debía encontrar algo que ofrecer a los detectives que estaban al cargo de la investigación para alargarla o de lo contrario darían caso cerrado.

Una buena taza de café para despertarse y se sentó en el sillón, con la espalda curva dando la impresión de una joroba dispuesto a decidir cuál de todos los hechos pudiera corroborar su hipótesis. Toda la información se le vino a la mente de manera automática y los sucesos de aquella noche empezaron a tomar forma en su cabeza hasta el punto en que parecía como si él hubiera estado allí en persona, mentalmente empezó a describirse a si mismo todo por orden:

1:30 a.m. el departamento de policía recibe una llamada para brindar auxilio, el hombre que hablo, el esposo de la mujer llama diciendo desesperadamente que su esposa había sufrido una caída letal.

1:49 a.m. la ambulancia no tarda en llegar, encuentran al pobre hombre junto con su hijo de 23 años esperando la ambulancia, el señor, que se encontraba con unos pantalones cortos estilo deportivo y una camisa larga los lleva hasta la escena del accidente, un lugar donde las manchas de sangre se dejaban ver por todas partes, se trataba de unas escaleras que bajaban hacia la parte inferior de la casa, daba la impresión de un pasillo angosto de color claro, que se había tornado por completo rojo en la parte final del mismo, los médicos la encontraron sin vida. Bien hasta ahí lega el reporte de los hechos, y las fotografías fueron demasiado graficas para el gusto de cualquiera.

Lo demás era información extraoficial. El hijo de la señora, un apostador empedernido, al parecer no tenían una buena relación, y su hijo ya la había amenazado con anterioridad, de modo que no sintió ninguna pena con la muerte de su madre, pero había más, ella tenía una póliza de seguro desde hacía años, nunca se dio el tiempo de modificarla, pues la mayoría del dinero estaba nombre de su hijo. Sin mencionar que la noche del incidente, el padre se encontraba fuera de la casa, según él había salido a trotar al parque, cuando entro se encontró con su hijo dentro de la casa. Eso era motivo y oportunidad.

La mente de ken se hallaba tan absorta en el caso que pudo sentir cuando abrió los ojos y su mente se enfoco en otra cosa que no fueran las imágenes de aquella horrible tragedia sintió que una oleada de satisfacción recorría su cuerpo, casi podía ver como atrapara al responsable, empezó a idearlo casi de inmediato. Los informes descartaban al hijo como sospechoso, pero eso no importaba, ken nunca pensó que él lo hubiera hecho, tal vez fuera un hijo de lo peor pero no era un asesino, eso fue de lo que él y t.k habían estado hablando la noche anterior, y recordó otra de las frases que t.k le había enseñado de esa misma novela de detectives.

Cuando todo lo imposible es desechado, lo que queda por improbable que parezca es la vedad. Estaba delirando, tenía que darse prisa en levar ese descubrimiento a sus compañeros en el caso, de lo contrario puede que fuera demasiado tarde para llevar justicia a esa pobre mujer.


	3. observacion definitiva

HOLA A TODA LA RAZA QUE ESTA LEYENDO ESTE FIC, QUISIERA DEDICARSELOS A TODOS LOS AFICIONADOS A LAS HISTORIAS DE DETECTIVES, PERO SOBRE TODO A LOS ADMIRADORES DE SHELOCK HOLMES, QUE FUE MI INSPIRACION PARA EMPESAR A ESCRIBIR SOBRE ESTE GENERO, DEDICADO A TODOS LOS AMANTES DE LA DEDUCIION Y LA OBSERVACION, Y RECUERDEN: QUIEN SE GUIASE POR LA LOGICA PODRIA INFERIR DE UNA GOTA DE AGUA LA EXISTENCIA DE UN OCEANO ANTLANTICO O DE UN NIAGARA SIN NECESIDAD DE HABERLOS VISTO U OIDO HABLAR DE ELLOS (el estudio en escarlata)

Durante un par de horas yolei no izo más que escuchar con atención aquel relato tan fantástico de ken y de cómo fue que llevo a ese criminal a la justicia. Yolei le pidió a ken que le explicara una vez más el como lo había resuelto, a pesar de saber quién era el responsable, después de todo la noticia fue muy reconocida, yolei no logro unir los puntos de la misma forma que lo hiso ken, de modo que este ultimo tuvo que explicar paso a paso el cómo se llego hasta el verdadero responsable.

Esa noche cuando ken se dedico a estudiar todo el papeleo no se encontraba solo. T.k había llegado ahí, ken ya no recuerda el por qué lo visito esa noche, pero sí que agradece su ayuda en esa noche.

Desde el principio ken sospecho que esto se trataba de un asesinato, lo supo desde el momento en que vio la escena del crimen, una imagen demasiado sangrienta para cualquiera, y eso fue lo que molesto a ken desde un inicio, la sangre, demasiada para cualquier tipo de caída, por más mortal que esta fuera, pero no termino en eso, las cosas iban empeorando, la sangre que vio en las fotografías de la escena, parecía demasiado, como se dice….muerta, como si hubiera coagulado desde hacía mucho tiempo, en especial una de las paredes, tenia forma de que la sangre, más que haber manchado, parecía como si la hubieran lavado, pero había más, por desgracia, el esposo, el viudo, había algo que no encajaba con lo que había relatado, el dijo que había salido a trotar al parque, pero solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de tela ligera, el problema es que estamos en noviembre, sin mencionar una ola fría que llego a Japón, no es el mejor atuendo a menos que quieras una pulmonía.

Ambos tenían otra objeción más que añadir, el cuerpo de la mujer, en su pantalón tenia lo que parecía ser manchas, de forma cuadrada, no eran muchas pero parecían constantes, además mostraba manchas de sangre en las manos, estaban empapadas de ella, pero la posición en la que fue encontrada no daba a entender que se pudo haber manchado por casualidad. Solo había una respuesta.

t.k lo creía igual, cuando ken se lo conto. ¿Y qué dijo la autopsia? –pregunto el rubio, su rostro daba a entender que su mente se había iluminado con una idea que bien pudiera ser favorable-

La autopsia mostro que la muerte fue producida por golpes en la cabeza, de forma redonda y delgada, creen que se los provoco al golpear los bordes de los escalones-respondió ken- ¿Por qué?

No se les ocurrió que podría haber sido golpeada con algún objeto – la pregunta de t.k era totalmente lógica, excepto que ya habían buscado por toda la casa y no encontraron ningún objeto que pudiera ser usado como tal. Eso era lo que estaba explicando ken cuando t.k le enseño una fotografía donde se que se tomo tiempo antes en la casa, el viudo se la dio a la policía, se la pidieron, pues el hijo se había marchado de manera indiferente a la muerte de su madre. Ahí se mostraba más que a la persona insensible, a la chimenea, o más bien a un lado, no recuerdan que nombre se la da a ese objeto que de forma cilíndrica y delgada que se usa para mover la madera y avivar las flamas, el punto es que ese objeto no estaba cuando la policía llego-

Todo esto llevaba a un mismo lugar, el esposo, ese desgraciado asesino a su esposa, y luego llamo a emergencias haciendo una actuación digna del óscar como el esposo dolido que pretendió ser.

¿Por qué, porque lo haría t.k? –preguntaba ken al no comprender la crueldad de aquel hombre para con la mujer que supuestamente amaba-

¿Qué ay de él, que es lo que se sabe?- ken procedió a contarle todo lo que sabía del hombre-

45 años, es periodista, sus reportajes estuvieron entre los mejores de su tiempo debido a su gran cantidad de informantes que tenia, pero con el tiempo empezó a perder reputación desde que lo acusaron de difamar la reputación de varios empresarios, desde entonces su trabajo fue menguando, hace dos años que no tiene empleo y nadie quiere contratarlo, debido a eso su esposa, empresaria de una pequeña empresa ha estado a cargo de mantener los gastos de la casa, que es nada barata.

Pues no lo hizo por dinero – interrumpía el rubio – eso está claro, el debía saber que la póliza del seguro no estaba a su nombre.

¿Entonces por qué lo hizo t.k?

Históricamente son dos cosas que pueden orillar a alguien a cometer un asesinato, por dinero, o por amor. Ken ¿crees que puedas entrar en esa casa?

Me dieron acceso libre –afirmo ken-

Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

El resto de la historia fue simple, encontraron en la habitación de esta mujer su computadora de trabajo, la cual también usaba su marido, dentro de los archivos encontraron en una carpeta con pésima protección varios correos sospechosos, al parecer este hombre estaba teniendo una aventura, el misterio estaba resuelto, eso fue lo que faltaba por aclarar, el motivo.

Después de ver esto t.k se despidió y dejo el asunto en las manos de ken. El por su parte se volvió a su departamento donde durmió un poco antes de ir a presentar sus descubrimientos a los oficiales mientras intentaba olvidar que se vio en la necesidad de entrar por las escaleras donde todavía se podía observar las manchas de sangre, era una fortuna que ese tipo se estuviera quedando con su hijo o si no tal vez ken no hubiera aguantado contener su furia.

A pesar de estar dormido, ken soñó con la forma en que se realizo este horrible acto criminal de lo más bajo.

Recién entrada la noche, en algún punto de esta, la señora del hogar se retiro a trabajar en su computadora que muy probablemente su señor acababa de usar y olvido guardar con seguridad todos sus correos amorosos, los encontró y se sintió traicionada por su marido, el dejarle los gastos de la casa mientras lo apoyaba todo lo que podía para que se recuperada de su estado desfavorable y él le pagaba engañándola, bajo las escaleras y lo encontró sentado en la sala cerca de la chimenea con el objetivo de enfrentarlo, discutieron por un rato, el por su parte no cabía en sí de la ira que sentía por su fracaso, el ser descubierto, el que ella no entendiera que la otra no significaba nada, su negación a aceptarlo sin mencionar la vergüenza que le traería aquello, cuando se dio la vuelta tomo aquel objeto de la chimenea y la golpeo en la cabeza, causando la hemorragia de sangre y la gran mancha en la pared, que después de unos minutos intento lavar, pero la sangre no es fácil de borrar, después de un tiempo, no se sabe cuando exactamente, su mujer volvió en sí, no estaba muerta, y al darse cuenta de sus heridas se cubrió con sus manos, causándole esas fuertes impresiones de sangre, envuelto por la ira y el pánico la volvió a golpear repetidamente en la cabeza, y luego en un ataque de ira sin igual la pisoteo, dejando esas marcas cuadradas de los zapatos en los pantalones, en algún momento de todo esto el salió y escondió el arma fuera de la casa, estando él fuera llego su hijo cuya visita todavía sigue siendo un misterio, casi al mismo tiempo llego su padre de esconder el arma, dio la escusa de que estaba trotando, tal vez su hijo descubrió el cuerpo y por tal motivo se vio obligado a llamar a la policía, el resto es historia. Lo importante es que ya está pagando por todo lo que hizo.

Esto le dejo a ken una importante lección, en el digimundo la aprendió, hay seres que no les interesa lo que les pueda pasar a los demás y piensan solo en sí mismos, ellos protegían al digimundo de ellos, pero ahora ya no estaban en el digimundo, sino en el mudo real, y los de su misma especie hacia actos igual o más atroces que los digimons oscuros.

Al igual que aquellos monstruos digitales pagaron por sus actos, los humanos también tenían que pagar por sus crímenes, alguien tenía que llevar justicia y más aun, alguien tenía que llevar esperanza a los familiares o amigos de estas víctimas de que quien fuera que lo había hecho estaba pagando por su mal, alguien tiene que traer un poco de paz a sus vidas. Y ken podía ser ese alguien que los ayude de esa forma en su dolor.

Eso es lo que le estaba explicando a yolei quien hasta entonces no había dicho ni una palabra, tan solo se limito a darle un abrazo a ken al ver que aquello realmente lo había afectado de manera significativa, ambos hicieron una promesa explicita de no volver a tocar ese tema, pues cuando te tomas demasiado apecho todo el mal que ay en los demás terminas por disfrutar de los buenos momentos que te están pasando a ti, lo mejor es disfrutar de los buenos tiempos mientras los haiga.

Dime yolei ¿quieres un helado?

Claro-respondió -

De ese modo se dispusieron a terminar su cita de una manera más alegre.

ESTO ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO, ESPERO PODER SUBIR MAS CASOS DE KEN PRONTO, DEJEN SUS RR Y COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO.


End file.
